


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - No Exo, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Established Relationship, Forced Heat, Hurt Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai are Siblings, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Knotting, M/M, No EXO, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Protective Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637125
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**5:14 PM**

"Has Jongdae arrived yet?"

Minseok looked around as Baekhyun walked into the studio and shook his head."No he hasn't."The younger of the two said."Why?Did something happen between you two?"


End file.
